


Terasa Salah

by rasyalleva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagi ini terasa salah. #RandomChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terasa Salah

Sejauh yang Hinata ingat, Naruto selalu bersamanya. Yah, mungkin didukung faktor pandangan matanya yang selalu mengarah ke bocah itu sejak kecil. Pantaslah apabila ia selalu merasa bahwa Naruto ada bersamanya—karena ia sendiri yang membuntuti sosok pirang itu.

Hinata terbangun di pagi hari, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Mawar _champagne,_ ya.

Mana bisa ia melupakannya. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk selalu mengunjungi kediaman Naruto dengan memberikan mawar itu. Sementara sang target justru malah berpura-pura tidur, dan berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bangun apabila Hinata belum mengunjunginya.

Hinata mengenakan sepatunya, kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Ia sudah membawa beberapa koin untuk membayar harga bunga mawar _champagne_ itu. Biasanya, sih, Ino selalu memberinya dengan cuma-cuma karena Ino juga tahu bahwa ia setiap hari selalu membelinya. “Harga pembeli tetap,” begitulah yang dikatakan Ino kalau-kalau Hinata mencoba untuk memprotes.

Pada pagi biasanya, ia akan mendongakkan kepala, mengamati langit dan mengagumi burung-burung yang berterbangan—seperti kakaknya. Namun kini, entah mengapa, Hinata justru melamun. Ia justru tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Pagi ini.. entah mengapa, terasa _salah_.

Hinata masih saja melamun, setengah berjalan. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju, namun sepertinya ia menyerahkan perjalanan itu sepenuhnya kepada kedua kakinya. Suara sambutan otomatis memasuki telinganya ketika Hinata tanpa ia sadari masuk ke sebuah toko bunga. Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

“Ah, Hinata! Apa kabar?” Ino mengangkat kepala, tersenyum cerah melihat Hinata.

Hinata tersadar—berusaha bertingkah bahwa ia sejak tadi sepenuhnya tidak melamun. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut, menganggukan kepala tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. “Aku ingin memberikan bunga kepada Naruto,” nada suaranya berubah malu-malu. “Apakah kau ada rekomendasi?”

Ino terdiam sejenak. Sejak Naruto dan Hinata menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Ino seringkali menggoda Hinata yang rutin ke toko bunga keluarganya. Seringnya, sih, Hinata membeli bunga mawar _champagne_. Tetapi semenjak Naruto sudah tiada, inilah pertama kalinya Hinata mengunjungi toko bunganya lagi.

Dan kalimat yang dikatakan Hinata persis sama, dengan nada yang sama pula—ketika gadis bersurai biru tua itu ingin memberikan bunga kepada Naruto. Apakah Hinata memang sudah pulih sepenuhnya dari kekagetan kabar duka itu, atau justru... sebaliknya? Ino masih terpana, tidak sanggup menemukan kata-kata sebagai balasan. Apakah ia harus menanyakannya?

Atau sepertinya tidak. Ino sebenarnya sudah was-was bahwa Hinata sudah setengah tidak waras, yah, misalnya mengira Naruto masih hidup atau apa. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kondisi Hinata setelah pemakaman Naruto—benar-benar kacau balau seolah lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan atau menyisir rambut.

“Ini, kan?” suara Hinata mengagetkan Ino. Ino tersadar, dan melihat Hinata sudah memegang bunga yang ia maksud. Hinata memang sudah menghapal bunga mawar jenis tersebut di luar kepala. Selain karena cirikhasnya adalah berwarna putih, bunga tersebut sudah hampir setiap hari ia beli—dulu.

Ino menganggukan kepala. “Itu... er, kamu bawa saja,” katanya tidak enak hati, masih bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

Hinata tersenyum. “Terimakasih,” katanya—benar-benar nada yang sama! Ino mulai setengah yakin bahwa Hinata _lupa_ bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya karena kasih sayang yang begitu kuat, entah mengapa hari ini Hinata bangun di pagi hari dengan masih teringat bahwa Naruto masih hidup.

Hinata berjalan lagi, dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke di tengah jalan. Sama seperti Ino, keduanya terperanjat melihat Hinata. Memang, sih, mereka suka sekali berpapasan, tetapi itu, kan, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Saat Hinata masih dengan rutinnya membelikan bunga dan pergi ke apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal—kemudian memberikan bunga mawar itu.

“Halo, kalian berdua,” sapa Hinata dengan nada yang seperti biasa—lembut.

“Er—Hinata?” Sakura mengerutkan kening, tidak yakin. “Apakah kamu akan memberikan bunga itu untuk Naruto?”

Hinata tertawa kecil. “Iya, benar,” jawabnya dengan nada yang halus.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke, yang memandanginya balik. Keduanya bingung harus membalas apa. Raut muka Hinata terlihat pucat, dan kantung matanya masih terlihat jelas. Bukti bahwa ia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri menjalani kehidupan tanpa Naruto yang seringkali mengajaknya berinteraksi.

Tapi, sekarang? Meskipun bisa jadi Hinata sudah pulih dari kekagetannya atau rasa berdukanya, pemakaman Naruto seharusnya ada di arah berlawanan. Sementara, sudah jelas Hinata justru akan mengarah ke apartemen Naruto. Apakah ini artinya.. Hinata _lupa_ bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal?

“Tapi, er,” Sasuke berdehem. “Kau tahu, Hinata, kalau kau mau memberikan kepada Naruto, bukan ke sini jalannya. Tetapi, kau tahu, ke pema—”

Tiba-tiba, lubuk hati Hinata yang terdalam menyadari bahwa ia harus memotong kalimat itu secepat yang ia bisa. “—pemandian? Tidak mungkin Naruto sudah mandi jam segini,” jawabnya sambil setengah tertawa. “Lelucon yang bagus untuk mengajakku tertawa, Sasuke,” ia buru-buru mengangguk ramah kepada pasangan itu dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia merasa waspada dengan kalimat itu, ya?

Rasanya, _pema_ itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Hinata mencoba berpikir lagi, apa yang membuat lubuk hatinya mencoba menghindari kata yang kira-kira diawali dengan _pema_ itu. Memangnya apa selain pemandian? Rasanya hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Hinata mendadak berhenti berjalan. Tunggu dulu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukannya. Ia menatap ke arah bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya. Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memegang tangkai bunga mawar ini, ya? Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen Naruto, ya?

Entah perasaan-perasaan apa yang kemudian merasukinya, atau mungkin—mengingatkannya terhadap sesuatu yang ia lupakan di pagi hari ini. Sepertinya, kemarin pada jam yang sama, ia masih di balutan selimut dan enggan keluar kamar. Bahkan, enggan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Rasanya, kemarin dan kemarinnya juga, ia tampak sangat berduka. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. _Apa?_

Oh. Tunggu dulu.

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Hinata teringat saat-saat ketika dua minggu—atau mungkin lebih—yang lalu. Saat Sakura mengunjungi rumahnya di pagi-pagi sekali, membuatnya membuka pintu rumah dengan masih mengenakan piyama. Bahkan saat dirinya mengatakan, “Ada apa, Sakura?” ia masih setengah menguap.

Tetapi Hinata juga mengingat, bahwa kuapan dan rasa kantuk hilang seketika ketika melihat Sakura sedang bermuram durja, rasanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting namun juga tidak ingin mengatakannya. Hinata tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Soal dirinya, atau _orang-orang di dekatnya_.

“Naruto..” Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sepertinya pada akhirnya, Sakura bisa menyampaikan kabar itu dengan lengkap dan rinci, tetapi Hinata sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi. Kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana, atau apa yang menyebabkan Naruto bisa _meninggalkannya_. Hinata langsung tidak sadarkan diri—ya, ia ingat hal itu. Ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ada kalimat yang ingin menyerukan apa yang terjadi, kalimat yang sudah terpatri di kepalanya, kalimat yang ingin mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari semua kebingungan yang melandanya. Tetapi ia tidak mau mendengar, ataupun mau mengakuinya. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Sampai setelah itu, Hinata tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di dunia ini. Ia hanya terus mengingat sosok berambut pirang yang terus menghiasi hatinya sejak kecil, juga mengisi hari-harinya dengan menyenangkan. Dunianya yang awalnya kelabu, mulai berwarna karena jejak-jejak dari sosok tersebut yang bagaikan pelangi.

Tangannya mulai mati rasa—untunglah kakinya hanya gemetaran dan masih bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Tetapi hal itu menyebabkan mawar yang ada di genggamannya terjatuh. Ke tanah, begitu saja. Satu kalimat itu ingin meneriakinya lagi, dan kini otaknya sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengelak atau mencegahnya.

Naruto sudah meninggal.

Benar juga. Naruto sudah meninggalkannya. Naruto hanya menyisakan jejak-jejak pelangi yang terus membekas di relung hatinya. Hinata tertawa tiba-tiba, tapi dirasanya juga bahwa air matanya mengalir dan menetes ke tanah, membasahi bunga mawar _champagne_ yang sudah terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilihat itu.

Menyebalkan. Ia masih juga mengingatnya.

Hinata mendesah dan berbalik, beranjak pulang. Ia tertawa lagi, tanpa tergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

Tuh, kan. Pagi yang _terasa salah_ ini ternyata memang _sungguh salah_.

* * *

**TAMAT**


End file.
